The Unexpected Love
by kairei4ever
Summary: This is a KxR, TxM Yaoi Fanfic.
1. Stong Emotions

The Unexpected Love Chapter One  
  
Three weeks before the World Tournament, and still many skills needing to be practiced and perfected.   
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny all woke up to the annoying voice of Dizzy's hard drive going on overload.   
  
"Dizzy, what are you doing!?" Kenny yelled, picking up his lap-top, and opened it.  
  
"I'm just, I'm just, I'm just..." Dizzy repeated over and over again.  
  
Ray with his feline hearing, woke up and went to the three boy's room, slowly and making no noise not to wake Kai.   
  
"What's going on?!" Ray asked coming in and seeing the expression on Kenny's face.  
  
"Dizzy's gone whack!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP IN THERE! IT'S 5:00 IN THE MORNING!!!" came Kai's cold voice.  
  
The four boys were startled.  
  
"I'm going back to bed." Max said laying back down. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Ray went back to his room, making the least amount of noise, so he wouldn't wake Kai. Kai was lying with his eyes opened, when he saw what Ray was doing.  
  
"I'm awake you know." Kai said surprising Ray.  
  
"No, I didn't know." He said with his usual smile.  
  
The sun was starting to come out. It's ray's shining in the room of the two youths, which were staring at each other.  
  
"Are we training all day?" Ray asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Pretty much." came Kai's cold reply, sending a chill down Ray's spine.  
  
"Could we have the day off?!" Ray asked. When Kai looked at him, he caught a glimpse of Ray's golden orbs. He turned away, blushing.  
  
"Ya. Whatever." Kai said without looking at Ray, afraid to connect with THOSE gorgeous golden eyes.  
  
Ray looked surprised, but smiled happily. Kai didn't really mind, at least he wouldn't have to listen to Tyson's constant wining. It was now 7:30, every one had fallen back to sleep, for the exception of Kai, who was lying on his side looking at Ray. Ray feeling some one watching him woke up. Looking around and seeing nothing except for Kai, who was sleeping. He got out of bed no longer able to sleep; he got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, the whole while Kai was keeping an eye on him. When Ray came out of the bathroom he saw Kai on the windowsill with his arms crossed over his broad chest looking out the window.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" Ray asked walking up to Kai. Kai shrugged. Kai though that that would make Ray leave, but to his surprise Ray sat down next to him. Ray, instead of looking outside, looked at Kai mesmerized by his beauty. Kai turned away, because he felt a blush creeping up. 'Wait a minute! What's going on, me, Kai Hiwatari, blushing. I wasn't raised like that! Every time he looks at me, I start to blush. I'm becoming week!' Kai thought to himself.  
  
Ray saw the look on Kai's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked worry showing in his voice, as he put his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Kai said, before turning around once more blush a dark shade of red. Ray still had his hand on Kai's shoulder when Max came in, Ray looked at Max, and Max under stood, and he turned around and left closing the door behind him. Ray leaned closer to Kai. Kai was wondering what the hell he was doing, but before he could do anything his lips meat with Ray's. Ray who wasen't expecting that from his cold captain, didn't react immediately, but it wasn't long be for what seemed to be an innocent kiss depend into a passionate one. Kai broke off first, they were both panting for air.  
  
***In Tyson's room***  
  
"Take that, and that!" Max said hitting Tyson on the back of the head with his pillow.  
  
"Oh you're going to get it!" Tyson said pouncing onto Max. The two boy's hit the floor, yet didn't realise that they were on on top of the other, when Tyson realised it he got off pretty quicly, leaving Max lying on his back, sadness present in his eyes.  
  
'Why can't I get up the courage to tell Tyson how I trully feel about him! Why didn't I take this opertunety to show him' Max said kiking him self mentaly.  
  
"Where are Ray and Kai?" Kenny asked looking from his labtop.  
  
"Duno but they beter get here soon cause I'm HUNGRY!" Tyson said rubing his stomach to emphesise.  
  
"I'll go get them" Kenny said started to get up but was stoped by Max running to the door.  
  
"No! I'll go" Max said leaving the room. Kenny and Tyson looked at each other and sruged.  
  
Max went to Ray and Kai's room and knoked on the door, there was no anwer, Max knoked again, and there was finaly an answer.  
  
***In the room***  
  
*Ray's P.O.V* I heard a knock at the door, but dismist it, because I was alittle occupied. Kai leand forward and connected his lips to mine, he licked my lower lip asking for entrance, witch I gladley cooperated. Whille he explored every inch of my mouth I let out a low moan, that only Kai and I heard. Then our tungs clased, in a war for dominance, but was soon finished, as Kai coming out the victor. I pulled Kai closer wraping my arms around his neck, Kai wraped his around my waist. Again I heard a knok at the door.  
  
"Who is it?!" I yelled annoyed. I started to move for the door but was pulled back by a stog arms.  
  
"It's me, MAX!" a friendly voice came froom behind the door.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked falling back back to the windowledge where Kai was seeted, his crimson eyes connected with mine.  
  
"I was just sondering, when is training going to start?" Max's voice came again.  
  
"You have the day off. Now get lost!" Kai's said coldly.  
  
I could hear Max's foot steps as he went to tell the others.  
  
"Now, where were was I." came a seductive voice. Before I could take a step, I was pulled to the the windowledge, with Kai standing infront of me. Kai leand down and kissed me on the cheak then walked to the bed. I looked at him confused, Kai sat on the bed and mothionde for me to join him, I gladly whent. As I sat down he leand in for a passionet kiss.  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
Kai lay down on his back bringing Ray with him, still kissing Ray. Kai rolled Ray onto his back, then started to trail a line of kisses down Ray's neck, a small moan escaped Ray's lips. Kai sat up and took off his tank top, and then he took Ray's Chinese top off. Ray smiled looking into the crimson eyes in front of him. Kai began to trail kisses on Ray's chest, with provoked loud moans from the young neko-jin, Kai smile at the reaction. Kai started to rube Ray's manhood, through Ray's pants. Ray let out another loud moan which mad Kai rub even harder. Kai kept trailing kisses, when he got to Ray's pants he stopped abruptly, which made Ray look down disappointed, wondering why Kai had stopped. All of a sudden Ray could feel Kai tugging at his pants, so Ray lifted his hips so his pants could slide off easily. Kai had already taken his pants and boxer's off. Ray looked Kai up and down pleased with the sight of his koy. When he got to Kai's manhood a large grin appeared on his lips, which mad Kai blush a dark shade of red. Ray looked up only to connect with the crimson eyes looking at him hungrily. Kai leaned down, to connect his lips with the neko-jin, his neko-jin. When he saw his lover erect, Kai started to feel the teen's body. Ray closed his eyes, unable to control the loud moans of pleasure from escaping his lips. Ray now mounted onto his forearms and let his head fall back, his eyes still closed. Ray felt a warm hand wrap his manhood; his eyes flung open to the wonderful sensation, yet inviting sensation. The hand started to move up and down Ray's manhood, which elected from Ray loud moans of deep and pure pleasure. Kai took his loose hand and started to play with Ray's balls. Then Kai positioned himself at Ray's entrance, and slowly entered Ray's warm and inviting body. Ray eyes witch had closed only moments before flung open once again and at the same time a loud moan was heard, Kai smiled at the sigh of his koy moaning with pleasure. Kai repetitively entered Ray, following the same rhythm as his heart, entering faster and harder, as his heart beat increased, loud moans came from both teens.  
  
"Kai!" Ray yelled, reaching his climax, then opening his eyes and laying back down on the bed.  
  
Kai soon reached his climax and spilled his seed deep in Ray, then collapsed onto his koy's chest. The two teens were both spent. Kai rolled onto his back and put his arms around Ray's waist, bringing him closer. Ray snuggled closer to Kai, putting his legs in-between his koy's legs. Kai ran his fingers through the raven locks of hair, by doing so soft purrs emitted from the neko-jin, which sent a smile to Kai's face. The two boys fell asleep, exhausted, yet content.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Hope you like it. Well I've made some changes, this use to be three different chapters, and way different writing, and many mistakes, but I rewrote everything, well almost. Well R&R, please. 


	2. A Little Embaressment, A Little Fun

Chapter Two  
  
***Tyson's room***  
  
"Man I'm board." Tyson said flopping down onto the couch.  
  
"You're not the only one." came Max's sleepy voice from the bed.  
  
"Let's go see what Ray and Kai are up to. They haven't left there room all day." Tyson said getting up, but was stopped by.  
  
"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Tyson asked with a playful grin on his face.  
  
"Nothing." Max answered looking away, also grinning playfully.  
  
Tyson got up and got two pillows from the opposite bed, when he turned around he threw one at Max.  
  
"Now you will suffer. Muhaha!" Tyson said hitting Max, signaling the beginning of another pillow fight.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Max said swigging the pillow and hitting Tyson right in the face.  
  
"I'll be in the library." came Kenny's muffled voice.  
  
"Okay!" Max's replied hitting Tyson.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Tyson said jumping on Max, sending the two of them to the floor.  
  
Max hit the ground first making him black out for an instant, Tyson saw an opportunity and went for Max's slightly parted lips, Tyson leaned in and kissed Max. When Max came to, he felt something warm, and wet on his lips, when he opened his eyes, he was surprise to see Tyson kissing him,  
  
'Finally' Max told himself leaning in and putting his arms around Tyson's neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
Tyson held onto Max with one hand while the other one traveled to Max's manhood. Tyson started rubbing Max's manhood, through his pants, by doing so a low moan escaped from Max's lips, which was muffled by Tyson's lips. Tyson started to kiss Max's neck; Max lifted his head so Tyson could have more space. Tyson started to unbutton Max's shirt, but was stopped by Max, who cupped his chin in his hand and brought their lips together for another passionate kiss. Max liked Tyson's bottom lip asking for entrance which was gladly given to him, but Tyson started a war for dominance, Max coming out the victor. Max explored Tyson's mouth, as moan escaped their thoughts. Tyson went back to his previous work, taking Max's shirt off. Max seeing that Tyson was having trouble helped, then Tyson took off his shirt, pants and boxers, and then he took off Max's with a little help from his koy.  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
Tyson started to caress Max's body, as he did so Max let out a low moan. Tyson went lower and wrapped his hands around Max's manhood. Max which had his eyes closed opened them wide in surprise.  
  
'Man that feels way too good' he thought to himself with a content look on his face.  
  
Tyson put his mouth around Max's manhood. Tyson moved his head up and down, also liking Max's length, witch again, made Max moan out in satisfaction. Max's smile faded when Tyson took his mouth away from his manhood, but then he felt warm hands on his waist, Tyson lifted Max's hips, and positioned himself at his entrance.  
  
"It might hurt a little" Tyson said entering him slowly, yet teasing him slightly.  
  
"Tyson common! Just do it al ready" came Max's pleading voice.  
  
"As you wish" Tyson answered, fully entering him, and started to move his hips with the rhythm of his heat..  
  
-------------------------------- Meanwhile ------------------------------ ----  
  
"Shoot where is it!?" Kenny said looking in his bag, "Oh, how stupid am I, I left it in Tyson's room."  
  
With that Kenny got up and headed for Tyson's room. When he was almost there he wondered why he couldn't hear any laughing or screaming,  
  
'They must have fallen asleep, like they always do.'  
  
But Kenny was about to get a surprise of a life time.  
  
Kenny opened the door slowly so not to wake anyone up, but when he looked in, his eyes widen in surprise and shock. Tyson and Max were up and active  
  
'Why does every one get a partner except me' Kenny said sadly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
All of a sudden Max stopped, and looked at the door. Tyson stopped and looked at Max with a puzzled look on.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.  
  
Max just pointed towards the door. Tyson turned his head to where Max was pointing.  
  
"Oh!.....Hi Kenny" Tyson said kind of embarrass.  
  
Max pulled Tyson closer, trying to hide their nudity.  
  
"Tyson......If Kenny wants can he join us" Max whispered, and giving Tyson his cutest puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure. Why not." Tyson said signaling to Kenny to come closer. Tyson rolled off of Max, putting himself in a sitting position.  
  
"Hey Kenny, what are you doing write now?" Tyson asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, I was perfecting the beyblades" Kenny said pushing on his glasses.  
  
"Aren't you a little tired of working?" Tyson asked with a mischievous smile on his face, as he looked at Max then back at Kenny.  
  
"Well, come to think of it, I aMMM!" Kenny said, as Tyson pulled him down onto the bed by Max.  
  
"What are you do..." Kenny was cut off by Tyson's lips.  
  
As Tyson assaulted Kenny's lips Max started to take Kenny's close off. After a few minutes Kenny was naked, and fully erect, thanks to Max, who massaged Kenny's manhood. Kenny not use to the sensations was surprised when Tyson entered him. At the same time Max wrapped his mouth around Kenny's manhood, giving him a blow-job, Kenny startled let out a loud moan, not able to control it.  
  
***In Ray and Kai's room***  
  
"Those three seem to be hitting it off pretty well." Ray said, looking up at Kai, who just shrugged.  
  
"I don't care about them. I'm only curious why someone isn't doing what he's supposed to do." Kai said smirking, tightening his grip on his koy.  
  
"If you're not happy why don't you go join them?" Ray said, turning to face the window, with a playful smirk on, but because he wasn't looking a Kai, Kai didn't know that it was just a joke.  
  
Kai turned Ray around with a swift movement which startled the poor neko- jin.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Kai said, with a hint of frustration in his voice, which made Ray flinch 'What am I doing? I'm yelling at the only person how cares about me!'  
  
"I-I was j-just j-joking" Ray stammered afraid that Kai would hit him of something like that.  
  
"Oh kitten. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way." Kai said hugging Ray tight, which calmed Ray down.  
  
Ray started kissing Kai's bare chest, which made Kai laugh one witch was rare, because the kisses tickled him. Ray trailed kisses down to Kai's manhood, whit that Kai let out a low moan. Ray wrapped his hand around Kai's manhood and started pumping faster and faster, then suddenly, he stopped and looked up at Kai, Kai looked back down at Ray. Kai unexpectedly flipped Ray onto his back and assaulted his lips, then pulled away.  
  
"That was for the little joke you just played back there, and this is for stopping." as Kai said that he assaulted Ray's lips once again, but thins time pressing harder.  
  
Kai liked Ray's lower lip demanding entrance, but Ray playing around again, keeps his lips sealed, for that Kai brought his hand down to Ray's manhood and started pumping, because of that Ray let out a moan, which made his lips part, and gave Kai an opening to enter and start exploring. The two boys pulled apart after a few minutes, breathing heavily.  
  
*Kai's P.O.V*  
  
As I explored Ray's mouth, I heard him purr, at that I smiled once again. I slid my hands up to Ray's chest, feeling his soft and silky skin. Unexpectedly Ray gave a swing and I landed on my back with him on top of me. After blinking a cupules of times, I let a smile spread across my lips, which made Ray smile back.  
  
*Normal P.O.V* Ray leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on Kai's neck, then down to his well built chest. With that Kai moaned.  
  
---Next Day---  
  
The sun came out waking up Ray. Ray blinked the sun out of his eyes, then he glanced at the clock, it was 5:52, Ray sighed.  
  
"Man why did I have to wake up so early?" Ray asked himself.  
  
"Maybe to be and see me longer?" a voice Ray knew too well answered.  
  
"Kai!" Ray said "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Oh! Um. Well, what if I told you I didn't go to sleep last night?" Kai said wrapping his arms around his koy.  
  
"Oh!" Ray said turning to face Kai "You must be tired."  
  
"Nope! Not one bit." Kai answered, kissing Ray on the lips.  
  
"Not even after last night?" Ray questioned.  
  
"Nope." Kai said, kissing Ray passionately.  
  
"Now go back to sleep, you'll need it for today's training." Kai said pulling away and turning Ray around so he could sleep more comfortably in his arms. 


	3. New Friend, Or New Foe

Chapter Three  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Tyson yelled at the same time he through his toast at Max, who saw it coming and ducked.  
  
"Missed me!" Max yelled sticking out his tong at Tyson.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?! It's worse then it usually is!" came Kai's voice which made both boys freeze in terror.  
  
"I guess Kai is still Kai." Max whispered to Tyson, which.  
  
"Well...we were having a food fight, before you came and interrupted." Tyson said, instantly regretted it.  
  
"You little...BRAT!" Kai shouted anger showing in his voice. When he started after Tyson, he stopped abruptly, because he felt arms lock around his waist.  
  
"Don't go, instead why don't we go outside and..." Ray whispered the rest into Kai's ear.  
  
Kai let a satisfied smirk creep up on his lips. Abruptly Kai turn on his heels, startling Ray in the process. He grabbed Ray by the wrist and almost dragged him outside.  
  
Once outside Kai and Ray walked to the nearby park, looking for someone to battle with. When they got there, they saw a group of teens about there age, they were battling against each other. Ray and Kai walked over just to see, and if they though the boys were good enough, probably ask for a battle.  
  
"Hey!" Ray said walking toward the four boys, Kai right behind him.  
  
"Hey!" one of the boys said not sure.  
  
"Mat I ask who are you four are? We've never seen you around here before." Ray said smiling.  
  
"Well I'm Frank," the smallest of the four said.  
  
"I'm Nino," the boy with white hair said.  
  
"I'm Joe," the boy with auburn hair said.  
  
"And I'm Fox, the captain of The Warriors." the boy which had pretty much the same hair style as Kai, only his hair was a dark blue and black, said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Ray and this is Kai." Ray said pointing towards Kai, which had his back against a tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Kai opened his eyes at the sound of his name.  
  
"He's our captain." Ray said looking back at the boys.  
  
"Which team are you on?" Frank asked.  
  
"The Blaybrake's" Ray responded.  
  
At that the four boys eyes widened in shock and surprise.  
  
"The ones who beat Black Dranzer and who won the Asian tournaments?!" Nino asked for all of them. Ray just nodded. "Wow!"  
  
Ray had looked towards Kai while the teen was asking him the questions and at the sound of Black Dranzer Kai flinched. Once the boy had finished asking him questions, Ray walked over to Kai.  
  
"Kai you okay?" Ray asked putting a reassuring hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Ya. I'm okay" Kai said shrugging Ray's hand off. When Kai looked up he saw a hurt in Ray's eyes.  
  
"Okay, sorry." Ray said anger showing in his voice. Rite then Kai wished he hadn't done that but before he could say anything Ray turned and went back to talk with his new friend.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Frank asked eyeing Kai. Ray turned his gazes and nodded 'yes'.  
  
"What just happened thou?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't know. But at the moment I don't care. Especially if he's going to act that way." Ray said emphasizing the last sentence, so Kai could hear. Kai heard and walked up to the group.  
  
"Ray, can I talk to you?" Kai whispered in Ray's ear. Ray not expecting this jumped in surprise.  
  
"Sure." Ray answered puzzled. "Be right back!" the four boys nodded.  
  
'Wow that Kai guy is really lucky to have a boyfriend who cares so much about him, but I wonder why he was so cold with him jut there' Fox though to himself.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Ray asked concern in his voice.  
  
"Sorry." Kai said which no one would have understood, except Ray with his feline hearing.  
  
"For what?" Ray responded.  
  
"For the way I acted back there. It's...Its just...It's just that...when I hear about Black Dranzer, I kind of......ummm" Kai said but was interrupted.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I got upset at you. I should have known." Ray said smiling at Kai, Kai couldn't help but smile back. The two boys were unaware of the four pairs of eyes staring at them through the bushes.  
  
"Wow they really like each other." Joe said turning around, the three boys turned around and nodded in agreement. The four boys keep listening.  
  
"I saw you were getting a little bit too buddy buddy with those boys back there." Kai said sitting down and bringing Ray onto his lap.  
  
"Don't tell me that the All Mighty Kai is jealous?!" Ray said teasingly.  
  
"NO!" Kai almost shouted, at the same time blushing.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ray said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh my god, what?" Kai asked.  
  
"You were jealous." Ray answered.  
  
"No I wasn't!" Kai said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"You weren't jealous?" Ray said pretending to pout "So if one of them would have hit on me you would have let him?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe." Kai said looking away.  
  
"WHAT!" Ray exclaimed wide eyed, and getting off Kai "You seriously mean that?!"  
  
Kai got up from where he was seated, so he could be face to face with his koy. "No. I don't seriously mean that. If any of them tries to hit on my koy I'll....I'll pummel them."  
  
"Aw, thanks Kai." Ray said smiling.  
  
After that when Kai saw that Ray was about to speak, he put his hand around his waist and pulled him up into a passionate kiss.  
  
'Man I wish he were mine. He will be mine.' Fox thought as he watched the two figures in a lip lock.  
  
"I think we should go and say goodbye to our new friends and continue this in our room." Rei said ending their kiss.  
  
"Ya, good idea." Kai said taking Rei by the hand.  
  
"Hey guys! We have to go now, so see you around." Rei said as they came out of the bush they were in.  
  
"Okay, well see you at the tournament." Nino said waving goodbye.  
  
***Back at the hotel / Rei and Kai's Room***  
  
"So now, where were we?" Kai said walking towards Rei who was sitting on the bed. Rei lay down on his back, while Kai kneeled on top of him.  
  
"Oh yes, here we were." Kai said leaning in, and locking his lips with Rei's. Rei moaned as Kai pressed harder. Kai separated, but started down Rei's neck with butterfly kisses, Rei moaned again, and again, while Kai kept going down slowly. When he got to Rei's shirts, he stopped, and started to unbutton it, slowly. Once Rei's shirt was off he tock his own off. Kai started his trail of kisses once more. When Kai was about to take Rei's pants off there came a loud knock on the door followed by an annoying voice.  
  
"Kai, Rei, Mr. Dickinson is here he wants to tell us something." came Tyson's voice.  
  
"Ya, ya, were coming." Kai said getting up off Rei, Rei followed. "We'll finish this later."  
  
Five minutes later Rei and Kai came down the stairs.  
  
"What was so important, that we hade to come down immediately?" Kai said placing himself in his usual position, only to every one and even Rei's surprise he grabbed Rei's arm as he passed by, taking him into his arms, and holding his protectively and possessively. Rei didn't struggle; he just let himself be taken into heaven.  
  
"Well the thing is you have a mach tomorrow morning against the All Stars. I just wanted to let you know, so you could get some more training in before your match." Mr. Dickinson said, looking in Kai and Rei's direction, getting a nod of agreement from Kai. He said 'goodbye' and left.  
  
"Okay you herd him time to train." Kai said walking toward the door Rei still wrapped in his arms.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson is going to pay!" Tyson pretty much yelled.  
  
*****Later that night*****  
  
"Man I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." Max said going up the stairs followed by Tyson.  
  
"Me two." Tyson said.  
  
"Night Rei, Night Kai." Kenny said going up the stairs "I'm going to pull an all niter. So if you hear too much noise just come and tell me."  
  
"Make as much noise as you want, were all spent anyway so well fall asleep immediately." Rei said following Kenny up the stairs. "You coming Kai" Rei said stopping.  
  
"Hun? Ya, I'll be rite up." he said in a sort of cold voice.  
  
"Okay."  
  
***Rei' Room***  
  
'Man, why is he always like that around every one? He's really nice to me but....' Rei's thought were interrupted when he herd the door of the bedroom open, close, then lock. Rei popped his head out from the washroom, the site he saw, was just mesmerizing. Kai had his back turned to him, but he could see his chest. As Kai took off his shirt, Rei could see all his muscles, Rei's jaw dropped at the site.  
  
'Wow, why does he taunt me like that' Rei thought. Rei lost in his trans didn't see Kai walk towards him.  
  
"What you looking at?" Kai said snapping Rei out of his little trans.  
  
"Hun...What...Oh. Nothing." Rei said looking at the floor.  
  
"I don't believe you." Kai said bluntly.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth. I was just thinking of something." Rei answered turning around and headed back into the washroom. Rei closed the door, but Kai put his food in-between the wall and the door, so the door wouldn't shut completely, but Rei didn't notice. Rei started to take his close off, once all his cloth were off, except his boxers, he walked to the shower and turned the water on, then he walked towards the mirror, and took out the bind around his hair.  
  
'Why doesn't he keep his hair out, he looks really cute that way, not that he doesn't look cue with it on.' Kai thought as he gazed at his love. Once Rei entered the shower Kai came in making as little noise as possible. "You know sneaking up on people isn't really nice, you know" came Rei's voice.  
  
"Staring isn't either, I might add" Kai retorted.  
  
"Care to join me?" Rei asked popping his head out of the shower.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
Well there it is chapter three, rewritten in a much longer form too. R&R please.  
  
Till next time! 


	4. Battle To Sadness

Chapter Four  
  
"Might as well. I am already here" Kai said grinning.  
  
Kai got the rest of his clothes off, once he finished he headed towards the shower door. Before he entered he knocked.  
  
"You can come in," Rei said "and you don't have to knock"  
  
"I was being polite." Kai stated opening the door revealing a totally nude Rei. 'Man he's even hotter naked' Kai thought getting into the shower.  
  
Kai placed himself behind Rei, then closed the door. Rei turned to face Kai.  
  
"Sorry" Rei said looking away, not wanting to meat the crimson eyes above him.  
  
"For what?" Kai asked sort of confused.  
  
Rei looked up into the crimson pools.  
  
"About staring. I really didn't me....." Rei was cut off as Kai pressed his lips against his own.  
  
Rei brought his hand up to the back of Kai's head hesitantly, Kai felt that and brought his hands to Rei's waist and pulled him closer, Rei took that as a sing that it was okay, and intertwined his fingers into Kais' blue/gray hair. Kai liked Rei's bottom lip asking for entrance which was given to him, then Kai explored every part of Rei's mouth, at the same time, his hands were roaming all over Rei's body. Rei tried to keep the moans in but the feeling was too erotic, so the moans escaped muffled by Kai's lips. The two soon parted for air. Because of the running water, Kai and Rei's normally spiked up hair has flattened out.  
  
'Man, I'm lucky. Which ever way he looks, he's always hot/cute' Rei thought.  
  
"You're doing it again." Kai stated with a little amusement in his voice.  
  
"Doing what again?" Rei asked with a childish expression on his face.  
  
"Staring." Kai giggled.  
  
Rei glared at Kai which only made him laugh harder.  
  
'He's so cut when he's mad' Kai thought.  
  
Rei turned and face the other direction. Kai took this to his advantage ad wrapped his arms around Rei's shoulders and pulled a reluctant Rei closer to him. At the touch of Kai's arms around him, Rei's dick started to harden.  
  
'Oh shit! Not yet please.' Rei pleaded mentally.  
  
Kai saw that Rei's dick was almost hard, and he sensed that Rei was trying to stop it, so he took it into his own hands (literally), Kai wrapped on hand around Rei's dick and started pumping. At that Rei gave up to the wonderful sensation.  
  
'That's it, relax.' Kai thought.  
  
Then he brought his other hand to Rei's entrance. He pushed on finger into Rei. Rei let out a moan of pain, pleasure, and surprise.  
  
'It must be his first time.' Kai thought 'Then I'll go easier, don't want him to get hurt.' Kai took his finger out at that he heard a small wine from Rei.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Rei questioned out of breath.  
  
"Is this your first time?" Kai asked with a smile, Rei nodded and blushed. "I stopped because I don't want to hurt you." Rei nodded.  
  
"Still I think I was sort of getting us to it." Rei said smiling.  
  
"Okay. I'll go easier this time." Kai said lowering his hand, Rei nodded.  
  
Kai put his finger at Rei's entrance once again and slid one finger in slowly, but not too slow. This time Rei moan out of pleasure, only pleasure. Kai slowly entered a second finger, and then soon a third one joined the other two. Then he felt that Rei was ready, so he took out his fingers and replaced then with his hardened dick. Kai entered Rei slowly so his kitten could get use to the new sensation.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ya" Rei said.  
  
Kai trusted one or twice into Rei and soon found Rei's sweet spot. So he put himself in apposition which he knew would make him hit that spot, at every trust. Rei moaned louder every time Kai hit his sweet spot. As the two boys reached their climax, Kai spilled his seed deep into Rei and Rei spilled his seed in Kai's hand, and they both slid to the bottom of the shower.  
  
******The next day*****  
  
"GET UP!" was the first thing Rei heard when he woke up, 'Kai must be having trouble getting Tyson up' Rei though and started giggling.  
  
Two seconds later, Kai stormed in.  
  
"Fuck that bull-heade-sun-of-a-bich! He won't get his lazy-ass-mother- fuking but out of his god-dam-f...." Kai was cut off, the reason; Rei had flung himself onto Kai and started kissing him.  
  
"Pease no swearing, not before I get my good morning kiss, and my breakfast." Rei said getting off a surprised, but calmed Kai.  
  
"Okay." was all Kai answered, but Rei could see that he meant it.  
  
"Now that I have hade my morning kiss all I need is breakfast." Rei said heading toward the door, when Kai grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled him back.  
  
"That was NOT a good morning kiss, it was a shut up kiss." Kai said with a smirk and at that Kai leaned in and captured Rei's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Now hurry up our match is in two hours." Kai said ending the kiss.  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice." Rei said heading down stairs.  
  
'Nope, never have to tell you anything twice' Kai thought following Rei to the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh, you finally decide to get up." Kai said coldly.  
  
"Ya, no thanks to Max" Tyson said glaring at Max.  
  
"What!?" was all Max said.  
  
"How did, you get him up" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well...ummm...err..." Max answered blushing.  
  
"Euw." Rei said after coming back from his daze "You didn't do that?"  
  
"It was the only thing I could think of." Max said shrugging.  
  
Kenny and Kai looked at each other with questioning look on their faces. Kenny was about to ask what Max did but Tyson answer it with his last sentence.  
  
"At least it was a good awakening." all four boys sweat dropped.  
  
"Now let's go." Kai said his voice not as cold as usual.  
  
*****At the Arena*****  
  
"Every one please put your hands together for the All Stares!" the Jazzman shouted, at that the crowd went wild "And the next team is...... The Blaybrake's!"  
  
The two teams set up for their first match.  
  
"This match will determine which one is going to go to the semifinals, so good luck to both teams!" the Jazzman shouted. "The All Stars are sending up Steave, and the Blaybraker's are sending Tyson!"  
  
"Good luck Tyson!" Max and Kenny shouted in harmony.  
  
"Brake-a-leg" Rei shouted.  
  
'Good luck' Kai thought.  
  
"Our two contestants are in place. So let's get started!" the Jazzman yelled.  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1...."  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled letting his blade fly.  
  
"Go Tryhorn!" Steave yelled letting his own blade go.  
  
Both blades crashed into each other with amazing speed, and they both went flying back.  
  
"TRYHORN ATTACK!" Steve yelled.  
  
The blade went flying towards Tyson's blade, but Tyson dodged it easily.  
  
"DRAGOON, GO!" Tyson yelled. 'I guess Kai's training sessions paid off after all.' Tyson thought with a smirk on his face.  
  
The mach was soon over, Tyson coming out victorious.  
  
"Wow what a great match!" the Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Thanks Kai" Tyson said when he passed his stoic leader.  
  
Kai looked up with a confused expression.  
  
"For what?" he simply asked.  
  
"For the extra training." Tyson said, Rei, Max, Kenny and even Kai's eyes shout wide opened and their jaws dropped.  
  
'Tyson is actually thanking Kai for the extra training sessions' Kenny thought.  
  
The next mach was Max vs. Eddie; Eddie won this round making the last battle the deciding one. Rei went up against Michael.  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1....."  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted.  
  
"GO DRIGER!" Rei said sending his blade into the dish at full speed and strength.  
  
Michael's blade didn't even last two minutes in the dish, once Driger came out of Rei's blade. Michael watched in horror as his blade shattered at his feet.  
  
"Sorry." Rei said putting a hand behind his head "Didn't mean to destroy it"  
  
"Na, its okay." Michael said extending his hand, Rei took it. "The best bladder won, oh and good luck in the semis" Michael walked back to his team.  
  
Rei walked back to his own team, as he passed Kai he saw that Kai wasn't looking.  
  
"Great job Rei." Max, Tyson, and Kenny said running up to Rei.  
  
"Thanks guys." Rei said with a smile, but not feeling happy inside 'Did he even watch my battle?' Rei questioned himself 'Probably not, if he did well he isn't showing it'  
  
"Hey guys" Rei said  
  
"Ya" Tyson said.  
  
"Did Kai watch the match?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nope he's been like that since the beginning" Kenny answered.  
  
'Just as I thought' Rei said feeling angry but at the same time sad.  
  
"The Blaybraker's are going to the semi-finals!" the Jazzman announced the whole stadium went wild.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
Well here is chapter four. R&R. 


	5. A Rough Night

Chapter Five  
  
The buss ride home Rei didn't sit with Kai, like he usually did, he sat alone in the back.  
  
"Why are you all alone back here?" came a voice witch brought Rei out of his daze.  
  
"Umm...I'm just thinking." Rei answered not even bothering to look at who was talking to him.  
  
"Okay." the person said then left.  
  
**Up front**  
  
"So what's up with him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Don't know. He wouldn't tell me," Max said shrugging his shoulders. "But he sure looked sad."  
  
"He shouldn't be sad he should be happy, were going to the semi-finals." Tyson said.  
  
The two boys shrugged.  
  
*****At the Hotel*****  
  
"Hey Rei you were pretty quiet at supper." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Umm...I was just thinking." Rei answered, Mr. Dickinson just nodded.  
  
"Day-ja-vous." Max said, Kenny and Tyson looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.  
  
"That's the exact same answered he gave me in the buss." Max said, all three boy looked at Rei, who was going up the stairs.  
  
"Umm...Kai?" Kenny asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ya." Kai said turning to face Kenny.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Rei?" Kenny asked.  
  
"No. Do you?" Kai asked.  
  
Kenny shook his head.  
  
'What ever it is I'm going to find out' Kai thought.  
  
*****In Rei's Room*****  
  
Rei was lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow.  
  
'Why didn't he watch the match? He's just using me. He doesn't love me; he doesn't even like me, that's why. Man Rei you really are a dope, you fell right into his trap' Rei scolded himself mentally for his stupidity.  
  
Rei heard the door open, but didn't look up, he knew who it was.  
  
"Rei." Kai said softly.  
  
"What do you want?!" Rei said coldly.  
  
Kai winced at the coldness in his koi's voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai said sitting on the bed Rei was lying on.  
  
"Real smooth. You don't even remember what you did?" Rei said looking up at Kai.  
  
The only thing Kai could see in the golden orbs in front of him was anger and hate.  
  
"What did I do?" Kai said his voice a little colder then before.  
  
"Y-YOU DIDN'T WATCH MY MATCH, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Rei yelled. "And as dumb as I am I thought he loved me" Rei mumbled, but Kai herd, and his eyes shot open.  
  
"Rei that isn't true I...." Kai starter to say but was cut off.  
  
"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Rei said eyes filed with tears, then he ran out the balcony door, and jumped off the railing.  
  
Rei ran off to the park, once he got there he stopped running, and fell to his knees.  
  
"Rei?...Is that you?" came a voice, which Rei didn't really recognize.  
  
The figure came closer "Rei what's wrong?"  
  
"Fox!?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing out hire alone at this time?" Fox said kneeling in front of Rei.  
  
"Kai." was all Rei answered, anger showing in his voice.  
  
'Kai must have done something to hurt Rei, now's my chance' Fox thought.  
  
"Don't worry. Come here." Fox took Rei into his arms, Rei let himself be comforted.  
  
Fox said some comforting words in Rei's ear, Rei fell asleep in Fox's arms.  
  
*****At the Hotel****  
  
Kai came running down the stairs, shocking every one.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Rei ran off." Kai said running out the front door in the lobby. 'He could have gone anywhere. No! Wait, the park' Kai ran towards the park.  
  
*****At the Park*****  
  
When Kai got there he saw Rei in the arms of none other then, Fox? Kai walked up towards them, hiding behind the trees and bushes.  
  
"Rei you deserve better then that no-good-rotten-peace-of-shit" Fox said to a sleeping Rei.  
  
A few minutes later Rei woke up.  
  
"Thanks." Rei said with a smile "Well I have to go talk to Kai, he might be worried and he might have a reason for the reason I'm mad at him about." Rei got up and dusted himself off, Fox did the same.  
  
"Your not mad at him anymore?" Fox asked, Rei shook his head "You must really like him then"  
  
"No, I don't like him..." Rei said, Kai looked wide eyed.  
  
'He doesn't like me' he thought, but kept listening.  
  
"I Love him" Rei said blushing all shades of red.  
  
"..." was all Fox said.  
  
Fox walked closer to Rei, Rei baked up, to the three Kai was hiding beside.  
  
"I wish Kai were here" Fox said pinning Rei to the tree.  
  
"W-why i-is t-that" Rei stuttered.  
  
"So he could see me do this..." Fox said pressing his lips on Rei's, Rei tried to get free but Fox was too strong.  
  
'What the fuck is that basterd doing to MY Rei' Kai said ready to jump on Fox.  
  
"What the Fuck do you think your doing?!" Rei said finally able to push Fox off him.  
  
"Taking all your problems away." Fox said inching closer to Rei, again.  
  
'Okay that's it' Kai said pouncing on Fox sending him to the ground with him on top.  
  
"K-K-Kai?!" Rei stuttered in absolute shock "H-How long have y-you been there?"  
  
"Long enough" Kai said punching Fox "You fuking-bastered, you better never touch my Rei ever again!"  
  
"He came to me." Fox lied.  
  
"No I didn't." Rei interjected "I was trying to find a place to think, when I ran into you. I though you were an okay guy, but now...your just a jerk!" Kai was surprised to see Rei like that.  
  
"Come on Kai, we don't have to bother with trash like that." Rei said turning to leave.  
  
Kai got up and dusted himself off, and walked to Rei's side. The two boys walked off leaving Fox pummeled on the ground.  
  
"Rei?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ya." Rei said looking at Kai.  
  
"What you said to Fox is it true?" Kai questioned, Rei blushed.  
  
"What part" Rei asked knowing well what Kai was asking.  
  
"About you loving me." Kais answered.  
  
The only response he got was Rei jumping on him sending them flying to the ground. Rei preset his lips onto Kai, Kai leaned in enthusiastically. They reluctantly broke apart for air.  
  
"I love you, Kai." Rei said once he caught his breath.  
  
"Ashiteru, Rei." Kai said leaning up to capture Rei's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
When Kai and Rei got back to the hotel, Max, Tyson, and Kenny walked up to Rei.  
  
"Rei?" Kenny stated "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I went to get raped!" Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"WHAT!" all three boys exclaimed.  
  
"I went to the park, to clear my head when I ran into Fox..." Rei stopped at the questioning look his friends gave him.  
  
"Who is Fox?" Max asked.  
  
"He's a guy me and Rei meat a few days ago" Kai answered seeing that his koy wasn't in the mood to really talk.  
  
"Okay, what ha..." Kenny was cut off.  
  
"I'll tell you guys what happened tomorrow" Kai said "Or Rei will but I think he's too shaken up to relive what just happened, so, if you guys don't mind we'll tell you tomorrow, okay." Kai more ordered then asked.  
  
With that Kai brought a smiling Rei up to their shared room.  
  
"Thanks Kai." Rei said, once Kai had closed the door to their room.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For telling them that we would tell them tomorrow." Rei said hugging Kai.  
  
"No problem." Kai smiled with a genuine smile.  
  
Kai picked Rei up into his arms, and brought him to his bed, and lay down beside him. The two boys soon fell asleep.  
  
*****In the Lobby*****  
  
"Wow Kai actually talked to us." Tyson said amazed.  
  
"So." Kenny said.  
  
"SO, he never TALKS to us he usually yells or 'Hump's' at us" Tyson said, Kenny and Max nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go see what their up to." Tyson said amusement present in his voice.  
  
"Okay." Max and Kenny said in union.  
  
The three boys walked up the steps, and quietly opened the door to Rei and Kai's room.  
  
"Wow, they look so cute." Max said "But if they ever find out we were here we'll have a rough day tomorrow" Tyson and Kenny nodded in agreement.  
  
'Max, you don't know how rough it can get, not by a long shot.' Kai thought snuggling closer to Rei, Rei shifted so he would be more comfortable in his koy's embrace.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
Well here is chapter five; witch was chapter ten and the beginning of chapter eleven.  
  
R&R, please! 


	6. Revenge Under Cover

Chapter Six  
  
*****Next day*****  
  
'He truly looks like an angle when he sleeps' Kai thought as he watched Rei still sleeping.  
  
Rei's eyes soon fluttered open.  
  
"Ya know I think I can get use to this." Rei said looking up at the crimson eyes locking down on him.  
  
"Use to waking up to what?" Kai said with a puzzled look.  
  
"To seeing you, first thing in the morning." Rei said snuggling closer to Kai, Kai rapped his arms around Rei's slim waist pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"Same here." was all Kai said.  
  
The two boys lay in there embrace for about fifteen more minutes, until Kai broke the silence.  
  
"Did you know that we had visitors last night?" Kai asked.  
  
"No." Rei said looking up at Kai "Who was it?"  
  
"Well...Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Dizzy" Kai said with an evil smirk.  
  
"They were spying on us, were they?" Rei said with his own little mischievous grin on.  
  
The two boys thought of a plan to get back at there team mates, in ten minutes they had come up with the perfect plan. The two boy went down stairs where the rest of there team was, making as if nothing had happen.  
  
"Hey Tyson, Hey Max, Hey Kenny, Hey Dizzy." Rei said as he entered the kitchen with his every morning smile.  
  
"Hey Rei. Kai." Max answered in his usual cheery voice.  
  
'He won't be as cheery later today' Rei and Kai thought at the same time.  
  
After breakfast the team hade there usual training session, but today was a little different.  
  
"Can we have lunch yet?" Tyson wined.  
  
"Umm...No!" Kai said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Rei, please make him let us have our lunch." it was Max's turn to wine.  
  
"Why should I?" Rei answered "I'm not his boss."  
  
"Guy's my fingers hurt." Kenny wined.  
  
"My keys hurt." came Dizzi's voice.  
  
"So" came Kai's cold voice.  
  
"This is what you get fore spying." Rei said lying down on Kai's lap, Kai let his hands run through the silky raven hair of his koy, Rei had left his hair loose, Rei purred at the smooth touch.  
  
"Oh and guy's this isn't even half of your payment for spying." Kai said letting a little amusement show in his voice; the three boys looked at each other in fear.  
  
Kai and Rei got up and starter for the door to the hotel.  
  
"It's quite hot out, so me and Rei are heading inside to cool off, but well watch you through the window and if any of you stop for a break...all of you are going to pay double" Kai said with a evil smirk, Rei could be heard giggling in the back.  
  
"I'm NEVER spying on them, EVER again." Max said, Kenny and Tyson nodded in agreement.  
  
The three boys kept practicing as they were told, encouraging one and the other not to fall, and keep going for each of their sakes.  
  
*****Inside*****  
  
"Do you think they should at least get five minutes, to get their air back and drink, because if you still want to make them pay they have to be alive and on their feet, oh and breathing." Rei said looking at his team mates outside.  
  
"Ya. I guess they could have a five minute break. But only so I can torture them some more, and for you." Kai said getting up.  
  
Rei followed Kai outside.  
  
"You have a five minute break, and you should thank Rei, he's the one with a good heart he doesn't want you dead!" Kai said crossing his arms over his chest; the three boys thanked Rei as they passed by him.  
  
"Thanks." Rei said as he kissed Kai.  
  
*****After Supper*****  
  
Kai and Rei went up to their shared room, to find a plan to torture Max, Tyson was done, and then there was Kenny but Kai already hade an idea.  
  
After awhile of thinking, Rei finally came up with something.  
  
"I've got it" Rei shouted as he jumped up off the bed.  
  
"So. What is it?" Kai said looking up at the now standing neko-jin.  
  
"You know as well as anyone that Max has a crush on Tyson, right?" Rei said sitting back down.  
  
"Ya." Kai said motioning to Rei to go on.  
  
"Well...what if we made Max think he wasn't into guys." Rei said looking at Kai for a sing of a reply.  
  
"How do you know he's into guys?" Kai asked with a questioning look.  
  
"You of all people should know. Haven't you seen the way he looks at Max?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ya I guess your right." Kai said "Then will use your plan." Kai said hugging his love.  
  
*****In the Lobby*****  
  
"Full House. I win!" Max said showing his winning hand.  
  
"No fair Maxie." Tyson wined.  
  
"What time is it?" Tyson asked looking around for a clock.  
  
"Five past ten." Kenny said without looking away from his laptop.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk" Tyson said getting up.  
  
"Okay, see ya later." Max said waving good bye.  
  
"This is too easy." Kai whispered to Rei, who agreed.  
  
"Hey guy were going to the park so don't wait up for us." Rei said as they came down the stair, and heading for the door.  
  
"Okay." Max said flipping through the TV channels.  
  
*****Three Hours Later*****  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back" Tyson exclaimed as he saw his friends. Max was still watching TV, and Kenny, well, you guest it he was in his computer.  
  
"Hey Tyson!" Max said looking up from the TV "How was your walk?"  
  
"Not bad, I ran into a pole." Tyson said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Max asked with a confused expression.  
  
"How bout I wasn't looking where I was going." Tyson said blushing from his stupidity.  
  
"Baka!" came Kai's cold voice.  
  
"Your back?" Max said looking in Rei and Kai's direction.  
  
"Yep, well were tired so were going to bed." Rei said walking towards their room Kai behind him.  
  
Rei and Kai went up to their room.  
  
"We put the plan in action tomorrow, before Tyson wakes up, got it." Kai said once they were safely in their room, Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now let's stop talking about them." Rei said looking at Kai in seductive way.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Kai said wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.  
  
"How about this..." Rei said leaning in and locking his lips with Kai's.  
  
Kai responded eagerly, Rei brought his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him closer. The two boys separated for air.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Kai said looking into Rei's golden orbs, Rei's only answer was a smile.  
  
Rei pushed Kai onto the bed and climbed onto Kai, who was leaning on his arms. Once Rei was on top of him, Kai gave a swing and landed on top, getting a glare from Rei. Kai leaned in and captured Rei's lips for another passionate kiss. Kai's hand traveled all over Rei's body, with that the young neko-jin let out moans of pleasure.  
  
*****The next day*****  
  
Max, Rei and Kai were all up. Max was watching cartoons, while Rei and Kai talked.  
  
"I think it's time that we put our plane in to action." Rei said looking in Max's direction.  
  
"You're right, let's go." Kai said.  
  
"Man I really thought Tyson liked Max." Rei started.  
  
Max without taking his eyes off the TV listened closely.  
  
"Ya, especially after that night with Kenny and Max and with the looks he keeps giving Max." Kai continued.  
  
'I truly thought he liked me to, I can't believe he was just playing with me, ya that's what's he's doing' Max thought, as he felt his heart shatter.  
  
Rei saw the look on Max's face.  
  
"Okay I think we got him." he said leaning in and kissed Kai lightly on the lips.  
  
"Ya." was all he answered.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Tyson and Kenny came in.  
  
"Hey Rei, hey Maxie, Kai" Tyson said walking up to the couch Max was sitting on.  
  
As Tyson sat down Max got up.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, so don't wait up for me for practice." Max said trying to hide his frustration, and sadness.  
  
"Okay." Rei said. Turning to Kai, Rei said "I think it worked, Tyson like always is clueless"  
  
"When do we eat?" Tyson asked.  
  
"At lunch." Kai said as he got up "We've got practice right now."  
  
All Four got up and headed to the training area.  
  
"Tyson, you'll have to practice your defense, and Rei you should try and improve you speed, not that your blade isn't fast already." Kenny added.  
  
"I know." Rei said with a smile.  
  
"Do you mind if we go up against one another?" Kai asked Rei, who just nodded.  
  
The two boys placed each other on either side of the dish.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!" both boys shouted at the same time.  
  
"GO Drigger! Tiger Claw Attack!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Dranzer Fire Arrow NOW!" Kai yelled as his blade went head on with his lover's.  
  
The two blades crashed into each other and they both went flying, and landed by their masters feet.  
  
"Wow you've improved." Kai said walking up to Rei.  
  
"Well I sort of had to. With you around." Rei said teasingly.  
  
Kai grabbed Rei by the waist and pulled him into an embrace, then kissed him, their tongs battled, but soon Kai came out the victor, exploring the familiar territory. Kai's hands started wandering all over Rei's body, Rei let out small moans of satisfaction.  
  
"Kai...Kai not here." Rei managed between moans.  
  
"Why?" Kai said as he started kissing Rei's neck.  
  
"Because, Tyson and Kenny are here." Rei said letting another low moan out.  
  
"So, why not just do it in front of them, so they won't have to come peaking into our room anymore." Kai said as he started to unbutton Reis shirt.  
  
"Ya, I guess but still w....." Rei was cut off by Kai's lips looking with his.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you talk too much when we're about to have sex" Kai said looking into Rei's golden orbs.  
  
Rei turned bright red; Kai just kept on doing what he was doing. Once Rei's shirt was off he knelled and started to take his pants off. At this point Max had arrived, Tyson, Kenny and Max were about to leave.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Kai said not taking his eyes off his koy.  
  
"But..." Kenny started.  
  
"You wanted to spy on us, so now you won't have to spy." Kai said.  
  
"Kai, this is not faire." at the Kai looked up at Rei.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said with a questioning look.  
  
"Well you still have all your clothes on, and me well..." Rei said stretching his arms out showing that he only had his boxers on.  
  
"Hun, I understand what you mean." Kai said getting to his feet "You have the honor."  
  
Rei smiled.  
  
Rei slid his hands under Kai's shirt, and started pulling it off; Kai raised his arms so the shirt would come off easier, once the shirt was off it was the pant's turn. At the site of Kai and Rei, Kenny, Max and Tyson were getting aroused. Both Max and Kenny fell to the ground soon followed by Tyson. Tyson kept sending glances Max's way, but getting none back.  
  
'Max has been acting weird since this morning, I wonder what he has, and I'm going to have to ask him' Tyson thought as his gaze went back to the two boys how were now only in boxes laying one on top of the other.  
  
Kai lay Rei down on there cloths that hade been discarded into a neat pile behind them. Kai started to place butterfly kisses down Rei's jaw line and down his neck, but soon he started down Rei's chest, Rei arched his back when Kai flicked his tongue around his nipples. Kai's hands wandered down to Rei's erection, and started rubbing it through his boxers.  
  
*****With the spectators******  
  
Tyson crawled over to where Max was seated.  
  
"Max?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Hun?" was Max's answer.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Tyson asked trying to keep his eyes on Max and not on the two figures before him.  
  
Max just shrugged, as he tried to keep his arousal in control.  
  
"Max, tell me if I did something wrong." Tyson pleaded.  
  
Max turned his gaze to Tyson "Where did you go for your walk?" Max asked.  
  
"To the bakery and back." Tyson answered with a questioning look.  
  
"Then why did it take you three hours?" Max asked.  
  
"Well I went into the bakery and ate a hole wake of things, then I started to talk with the guy at the counter, then when I was walking back when I walked into a pole, the blow knocked me out, why do you ask?" Tyson said.  
  
"Well I over heard Kai and Rei talking, and they said you were with a g..." Max stopped and looked in Kai and Rei's direction, and saw they were getting dressed.  
  
Kai turned towards Max and Tyson.  
  
"That will teach you not to spy on others." Kai said coldly. Kai turned back to Rei "Practice is canceled for today."  
  
The three boys who were on the ground got up, and left.  
  
"Do you think they learned their lesson?" Rei asked.  
  
"They better have." Kai said coldly.  
  
Rei wrapped his arms around Kai.  
  
"You know what we were just doing?" Rei said.  
  
"Ya." Kai said with a puzzled look, but let his koy continue.  
  
"Well... we could continue upstairs." Rei said with a seductive voice.  
  
Kai looked at him for a second, and then he swept Rei off his feet (literally) and started for their room.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
Well here is chapter 6. R&R, please. 


	7. Why Not Twice

Chapter Seven  
  
Kai liked it this way. Rei was in his arms, purring softly as he nuzzled the older teen. He felt very comfortable and started drifting off to sleep when suddenly a quick movement caught him off guard. The neko-jin squirmed around as he was being carried off. Kai had to tighten his grip on his koy or he might drop him.  
  
"Are you excited, kitten?" Kai asked his koy very huskily in his ear.  
  
"Of course." he purred very contentedly.  
  
Rei's golden eyes lit up with excitement. He couldn't wait to get started, but the look in his lover's eyes made it clear that he had other plans. The Chinese bladder could only guess at what was going through his team captain's mind, but that was half the fun. Curious as a cat, Rei often tended to get into a lot of trouble, especially with his team captain, though Kai wasn't as harsh on him as before.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Rei asked with great curiosity.  
  
"That's for you to find out, kitten," Kai whispered into the younger teen's ear as he fumbled around with the door knob, trying not to make so much noise.  
  
"Aw, but Kai..." Rei pouted, cute as possible.  
  
"You know you're impossible," Kai growled in a mocking voice.  
  
"I know," Rei giggled again with mischief.  
  
Once Kai opened the door, he gently placed Rei on the bed and made sure that the door was locked. He didn't want anyone interfering with their fun, or spying on them. It wouldn't be bad for him, but the intruder would most likely be sent to the hospital within a few minutes. As much as he hated to admit it, the rest of the team has grown on him.  
  
"Let's see, where shall we start?" Kai asked, slowly making his way to the bed, while taking off his clothes. His hands made short work of his scarf and arm braces, but he teased his lover by going painstakingly slower as he reached his shirt and his pants. Rei felt warmth in the lower region of his body as Kai stripped dance before him. He gulped as he could only wait, but that was hard for a neko-jin like him. He wished Kai would hurry up so they can get to the fun stuff.  
  
"You're going too slow," Rei protested.  
  
He folded his arms just as Kai reached the bed with nothing on.  
  
"The fun is just about to begin," Kai said playfully.  
  
He drew himself closer to Rei and pressed his lips against Rei's in a crushing kiss. As soon as he felt his lover respond, he nibbled the other's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Rei felt something on his bottom lip and he knew immediately that Kai wanted in, so he opened his mouth, allowing his lover to gain entrance. A soft pink flesh explored his mouth to the fullest and he moaned with pleasure. Soon that item brushed against his teeth and fangs. Rei pushed himself closer to Kai, rubbing their erections together. As everyone knew, they needed to break for air. What Rei didn't know was that Kai had used the kiss as a distraction to remove his clothing. When the Chinese bladder came to his senses, he noticed the room became colder and then he looked at himself to find he no longer had any cloths. He found himself staring at a very amused boyfriend and stuck out his tongue. However, he didn't count on Kai's quick reflexes and moaned as Kai sucked on his tongue. He attempted to glare at his boyfriend, only to look very cute in the process. After Kai had finished, he started laughing at Rei, making him pout even more.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's nothing," Kai said, stroking behind Rei's ear.  
  
It was the only one weak spot on the Chinese bladder and Kai, stored it in the back of his mind, and used it to his advantage. Soon Rei was purring contentedly as he climbed onto Kai's lap unintentionally. Kai used this to his advantage. With Rei up in la-la land, he could do whatever he wanted to his kitten. He grabbed a few old scarves from his drawer and bound Rei's limbs (arms, and legs) to the posts of the bed. Rei, of course, didn't notice it until it was too late. He was caught and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" Rei demanded to know.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kai asked, in a seductive tone.  
  
He stood up from the bed and pulled out a bag from underneath it. Golden eyes stared in curiosity as he began to set up for a night to remember.  
  
"You're not going to..." Rei's voice trailed off.  
  
A dark scarf now blocked his view. He couldn't see anything, but he heard Kai's faint rustlings.  
  
"I know you're still there and I can smell you. What are you up to?"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Kai replied.  
  
He waned to pleasure his kitten before they got down to the hard core stuff. His hand brushed along a soft feather when he went to reach over for it. He picked it up and allowed its soft texture to brush up against Rei's well toned chest. Rei moaned with pleasure. Those soft touches tingled, leaving him wanting more. Just when he thought it wasn't going to stop, the feather vanished. He couldn't feel it. As soon as it had disappeared, another soft item touched his chest, making trails along his skin. He mewled with contentment, causing his partner to smirk.  
  
'He's so much like a cat,' Kai thought to himself. 'Well, he's MY cat.' he raised his hand with the silk glove on it and placed it on the other side of Rei's chest before repeating the same actions.  
  
Once again, his kitten mewled under his soft touches.  
  
'And to think, this is only the beginning. This will only get better.'  
  
The Chinese bladder whimpered when the soft touch went away. Suddenly he felt something cold and sticky on his skin. He heard a whooshing or a spraying noise coming from above him.  
  
'What on earth could Kai be up to?' He sniffed the substance a little. 'It reminds me of whip cream, but why would he use that?'  
  
As if reading Rei's mind, Kai answered his silent question.  
  
"It makes you taste better." with that, he began to lick off the whip cream from Rei's chest.  
  
Rei moaned and thrashed in those bindings. His muscles strained, but they couldn't break free from the make shift restraints. Down in his lower regions, he felt a severe rise in temperature as he became very aroused and he knew Kai knew it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out.  
  
"Kai, umm...quit playing around and just take me!" He was getting impatient.  
  
"Let me think," Kai said playfully and then pausing for a few seconds. "No." he resumed licking off the rest of the whip cream from Rei's chest, paying more attention to those small stubs of flesh.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei had his eyes closed and was on cloud nine. When it was over, Rei was flushed, though he knew Kai was far from over. He loved it how Kai played with him, but at times, he wished his lover would hurry up and get to the good stuff. The bed shifted as Kai took another position. Rei wondered if Kai was going to leave him like that. Nope, his companion was still on the bed, but there was something cold in between his legs, driving him completely nuts. Kai had intentionally placed the can of cold whip cream very close to Rei's throbbing member. He smirked when he received the reaction he wanted. Wasting no time, he sprayed it onto his kitten's erection and thighs, earning him a gasp of surprise. A little pink flesh made Rei shiver with delight as it started to clean up the whip cream mess, beginning with his thigh. It soon made its way up to his very heated part and cleaned it very slowly, making it very torturing for the kitten. Kai used his tongue to his advantage, by going really slow. He massaged the tip of his erection with skill and for that he received a deep moan and a growl from Rei. Smirking, he knew practicing on his food would pay off. It took all his will power not to take Rei at the second, because he wanted to play a bit more, but his kitten had other things on his mind.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"So the kitty doesn't want to play?" Kai asked with a seductive voice.  
  
"I wanna get down to it," Rei pouted, trying to give his best kitty expression, it would have been kitty eyes, but currently, a piece of cloth was covering his eyes. "And can I please see?"  
  
Kai tossed the idea around in his head. He shrugged and removed the blindfold from his kitten, though he didn't remove the bindings. Those were going to stay on for the entire time. He reached over towards his night stand, where his fingers searched for that one item. They brushed up against the desired object and wrapped themselves around it, pulling it from its place. Rei tilted his head in curiosity, wonder what Kai was getting from the drawer.  
  
"What do you have there?" His golden eyes were squinting at what his lover was holding.  
  
"It's something to ease the pain," Kai replied in soft voice as he gently rubbed Rei's hand.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kai rubbed the oil onto three of his fingers and his manhood, before positioning himself in front of Rei. He placed one of his figures at his opening and gently pushed inside the tight ring.  
  
"Just relax, like you did before." Kai said soothingly.  
  
He used his free hand to stroke behind Rei's ear and when he felt the muscles around his finger loosen, he moved it around.  
  
"Hurry up, I can't wait any longer." he had a cute pout to him.  
  
"My cute little neko-jin," Kai teased Rei in a loving manner.  
  
"Hey!" Rei tried to whack Kai, but unfortunately for him, his limbs were tied to all four of the bedposts. "No fair!"  
  
While Rei was distracted, Kai used this moment to stretch him even further by adding a second and third finger.  
  
'Where is it?' He thought frustratingly to himself. 'It has to be somewhere around here. Rei is almost ready, ah I'll have to find it later, I guess.' The 'stoic' team captain was about to give up on finding that one spot when suddenly Rei jerked hard against the bindings and a strangled mewls escaped his lips.  
  
"You ready?" Kai smirked; he placed his erection in front of Rei's entrance.  
  
"You know it," Rei said.  
  
Kai quickly placed a passionate kiss on Rei's lips. In one quick motion, he plunged himself into the tightness of Rei.  
  
'Oh gods, he is incredibly tight.' He moaned out loud, but he dared not move until his kitten gave him the signal.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, felt a sharp stab. It was both pleasing and painful.  
  
'I don't remember it hurting so much' Rei though.  
  
His muscles were tightly wrapped around Kai. He took deep breaths, trying to relax and calm himself down. Within a few minutes, he finally adjusted to Kai being inside of him and he squirmed underneath his lover to show that he was ready. As soon as Rei told him he was ready, Kai pulled back until only his head was inside, and trusted deeply into his kitten. He went at a slow pace and the both of them moaned in harmony until Kai hit that one spot that made Rei see white sparkles.  
  
"Kai...what...is...That?" Rei panted as he tried to make some sort of coherent question. His mind was in a complete mess. 'Man, he hit that spot last time, but I had forgotten to ask'  
  
"The thing that makes you want more," Kai replied, kissing Rei's chest and paying close attention to those little pink stubs of flesh.  
  
"No kidding!" Rei moaned and began thrusting up in time with Kai's thrusts.  
  
Kai used his free hand to pump Rei as well as moving his kissing up towards his neck. He angled himself so that he would hit that one spot over and over again.  
  
"Oh god!" Rei gasped very loudly as he felt that bundle of nerves hit over and over and over. "Harder!"  
  
Of course, being the good boyfriend that he was, Kai immediately obeyed Rei. He trusted harder each time. The bed creaked with every movement they made and the headboard crashed against wall. Rei, of course, was the vocal one during their intimate moment. What would you expect from Kai? Rei's hands were clenched and his knuckles turned white from the way he had them. His breathing was very erratic and his eyes were half open. Every once in awhile, he would let out a mewl, a purr, or a moan, which was very pleasing to Kai's ears. Kai felt the muscles around him tighten as his kitten was reaching his climax. He knew that Rei was very close. All he had to do was keep thrusting deeper and faster. He wanted to let the world know that Rei was his by marking the neko. He made the mark visible to the entire world. Rei screamed with pleasure and pain as he felt the mark. That turned to a very load moan/purr as he felt a tongue caressing that spot. He knew he was very close, so close that one more shove and he would be sent flying over the edge with no return. Then suddenly, a large something hit that bundle of nerves very fast and deep, pushing to get as much in as possible. Rei's world turned white as he exploded, sending a white, sticky mess all over them.  
  
"Kai!" he was completely flushed and covered in a layer of sweat.  
  
His lover was not too far behind him. He had felt Rei tighten around him suddenly as he released. After a few more thrusts, Kai reached his climax.  
  
"Rei!" he collapsed on top of his kitten, not bothering to remove himself.  
  
"That was fun," Rei panted. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"Later," Kai smiled only for his kitten. "We need to rest. You're going to be sore tomorrow."  
  
"Ya, I know."  
  
Kai nodded his head and pulled out of Rei. He stood up despite Rei's protest, but seconds later he returned with a wet, wash cloth and proceeded to clean the both of them off.  
  
"You don't expect to sleep with that on?" he removed the bindings once they were cleaned off.  
  
"We could always take a bath?" Rei said slyly.  
  
Glints of mischief danced in his eyes.  
  
"I like the way you think, kitten," Kai said, sweeping Rei in one quick motion and headed towards the washroom.  
  
He gently placed the Chinese bladder on the toilet as he prepared the bath.  
  
"Me thinks you're rubbing off on me," Rei teased Kai.  
  
He had a very good view of Kai's ass and he was making it worth his while.  
  
"Me thinks so," Kai said, noticing Rei staring at his posterior. "You like what you see?"  
  
"Very much," Rei giggled.  
  
As soon as the bath was drawn, Kai gently scooped up Rei and placed him into the warm bath. He caressed his kitten in a loving manner as he proceeded to clean off his partner. When he was finished or thought Rei was cleaned enough, he jumped into the tub. After which, he pulled his kitten close to him.  
  
"You're too god to me," Rei purred contentedly.  
  
He reached up and then went to work on cleaning Kai not just to repay him but to have him fun as well. His gentle touches made Kai completely relax in the tub. Being the playful kitten he was, Rei massaged everywhere except for one area, which Kai wished Rei would hurry up and get to.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kai mocked growled.  
  
"What comes around goes around," Rei teased Kai this time instead. "I'm only repaying you for the kindness you showed me during our intimate moment."  
  
"Is that so?" Kai scowled playfully.  
  
"Yes, that is so," Rei answered in a teasing manner.  
  
His little hand soon made its way to Kai's special part, massaging it. Soon Kai found himself very aroused, but Rei needed time to recover. That was when he had a brainstorm and the proverbial light bulb lit up above him. He positioned Rei in front of him. Rei was busy playing with the soap bubbles to even notice what Kai was doing; however he noticed he was moved from his original position.  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
Kai had an angelic face and tried to look innocent as a little birdie. He positioned himself unknown to Rei, but then at the last second, he pushed himself into Rei's other opening, earning a gasp for the kitten. Rei's tightened around Kai's arousal. He squirmed around until he relaxed. When he relaxed, he felt that erect member moving around in him. He moaned out loud and laid his head on Kai's muscular chest. He nuzzled his team captain very affectionately. As soon as Kai felt Rei moving around, he pulled out and trusted back into his kitten. He angled himself so that he could find that area again.  
  
'Where is that? Why am I having so much trouble finding it?' with one of his hands, he held his kitten in place and the other one was used to pump Rei.  
  
Rei was on cloud nine again. He couldn't believe they were doing it again. After all Kai told him that they should wait.  
  
'He's such a...umm.' his thoughts became very blurred as he moaned and mewled with pleasure.  
  
Suddenly, he allowed a loud mewl to escape his lips as he clenched the sides of the tub.  
  
'Found it,' Kai thought to himself, very pleased with his finding.  
  
He kept himself at that angle and his kitten kept on mewling. His lips found the mark he made on Rei's neck and started licking it with expertise. The Chinese bladder couldn't take it anymore. There was so much pleasure coming from behind, ahead, and on his neck. His climax came sooner than before and a white cloud filled the tub. He was left panting as gasping as he felt something warm inside his rear.  
  
"That was really fun."  
  
"I can get used to this," Kai nibbled Rei's ear before licking it.  
  
"Same here," Rei agreed with Kai.  
  
Kai pulled out of Rei and drained the tub of the dirty water from it. He gently carried his kitten inside a fluffy towel and dried his koy.  
  
'I must be the luckiest guy on earth.'  
  
Rei curled up against Kai's side. His head rested against Kai's well toned chest and his arms were draped over his waist. Kai's muscular arms were wrapped around Rei's slim waist in a very protective manner. He placed his chin on a black fluff, which was Rei's raven hair. The couple drifted off to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
Well here is chapter 7. R&R, please. The next chapter will take while to come up as I haven't finished writing it yet. 


	8. Morning Sight

**Chapter Eight**

The next day came too soon for the two lovers. The two boys were still in the same position they were in the night before. Kai had been up for a while now, just wantching his koi sleep peace fuly.

'Man he sure has a lote of energy in him, brobly from all that sleeping.' Kai chkkled to him self.

"What' so funny?" came a sleepy voice.

"Oh nothing. Sleep well?" Kai asked.

"Yes, very!" Rei grined.

"Well thats good." Kai said as he leaned down and kissed Rei's soft lips.

Rei moaned into the kiss, and kissed back. They ahd each fond there second half of there hearts, in the most unexpected person. Yet what mattered the most was that they had finaly found the love of there lives.

"Kai?" Rei whispered.

"Huh?"

"I love you." Rei said.

"I love you too, kitten."

They shared another breath taking kiss.

**THE END!!!!!!**

**Okay so maybe not the ending of a life time but hey, I hade to end it somewhere. I was planing on making it longer but i ran out of ideas so hence this ending, but I hope you still liked it, adn yes it is a very corny ending!!! R&R**

**Kai/rei4ever**


End file.
